


Do You Have A Little Irish In You?

by AwkwardSterek



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Do You Have A Little Irish In You?, Jokes, Joking Around, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSterek/pseuds/AwkwardSterek
Summary: Jack asks if Mark has a little Irish in him.





	Do You Have A Little Irish In You?

Jack and Mark waited patiently at the airport for Felix. Jack was bored as hell and hadn’t spoken in half an hour, but didn’t really want to annoy Mark anymore than he did this morning. A few more minutes pass before Jack says ‘fuck it’ and decides to joke around with his friend.

“Hey, Mark?” Jack spoke innocently. “Do you have a little Irish in you?”

“No, I don’t.” Mark says slowly, an eyebrow raised.

“Wanna?” Jack bit down on his bottom lip, holding in his laugh.

Mark furrowed is eyebrows in confusion. It took him a whole minute to understand the joke. Jack snickered at Mark’s realization face. “DUDE!” He snapped his head towards Jack.

“What’d I miss??” Felix strolled over to the two boys wearing the famous ‘bitch’ glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> It is very short, I apologize.


End file.
